Hold Me Close
by Hufflepuffle4
Summary: The Sequel to Don't Let Go. Mackenzie, Kitty, and Jed know way more about the time lines than they should. Gaster has to try and keep them from using their determination to solve the simplest of issues. When one of their close friends goes missing, they have to figure out where they went, and if' they're still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome….TO THE SEQUEL! This story is going to be mostly from Mackenzie's POV, but there will be chapters that are from Kitty or Jed's. (Yes, Jed is going to be a relatively major character.) Now, this is a long chapter, but there will be longer later on. And you may just see some people we miss. Welcome back to their world, now let us begin.**

Mackenzie was screaming. She was screaming because it hurt, because there was dust everywhere, there was blood, and she couldn't move, but dear God she could scream. She tried her best to move, to get out of the seat that was encasing her. Momma wasn't moving in the front seat. Her eyes were open, but she wasn't there.

Daniel was dust. Oh heavens-

"Mack!" Daniel was sitting on her, yelling in wingdings. He spoke it every now and then to their parents, but that language was theirs. "Mack, are you okay?"

She jumped up, and tackled her five year old brother to the floor. He cried out as they hit the attic floor. When Mackenzie had found out she was going to have a brother, and her mom needed an office still, she decided to move to the attic. The guest bedroom was not something they could lose since people were over so often.

"Guys?" Her mom threw the door open, finding her kids on the floor. Daniel was squirming, trying to escape. Frisk immediately understood.

Someone had reset, and Mackenzie could remember what had happened. That was why Frisk couldn't reset anymore. She scooped up her kids, and hugged them tightly. Daniel couldn't remember, which was good for his already fragile body. He pulled out of the hug, and slipped out of the room.

"Mommy it hurt." Mack whispered.

"I know, baby. Game Overs are never fun. Listen…Why don't you and Danny stay home from school today?" Frisk looked at her daughter. Her birthmarks on her face had always fascinated Frisk, even if they caused her trouble. She nodded.

Daniel was more than happy to be told he was staying home, and immediately took Flowey out into the garden. He played outside, practicing his sign language for the Flower. Frisk and Mack were trying to make sense of their new memories.

According to the pictures on the wall, Sans had died when Daniel was one. It was very sudden, and everyone simply said it was because his one HP had finally caught up with him. Thing were fairly normal, now. Since Frisk was technically a widow, she decided to take a few days off work.

"FRIIIISSSKKK!" Kitty screamed, sprinting over towards their house. She was beaming. Behind her, followed Alphys and Undyne. The golden skinned girl had tears flowing down her face. She barreled into the kitchen, and threw her arms around Frisk.

"Kitty-"The teenager was sobbing. Undyne and Alphys followed her inside, looking incredibly confused.

"You're okay… you're okay…" She managed. Frisk hugged Kitty back.

"She's been crying all morning. We'd thought she would have stopped, but…" Alphys wrung her hands. "That nightmare must have really shacked her."

Kitty held onto Frisk, until Mack came into the room. She scooped up her goddaughter, and they hugged each other tightly. Frisk was watching them, and waiting. She was waiting until Undyne and Alphys left the room, until Kitty could stop crying long enough to explain what had happened.

Undyne left for work, and Alphys left with her, telling Kitty that she could miss school that day. The girl managed to breathe, and set down Mackenzie.

"What on earth-"

"It was Sans." She said, drying her eyes. "You…All three of you died, and Sans wasn't himself. He stopped making puns, he was… truly a broken man." Kitty sighed. "We didn't know what else to do, so… Sans reset. Gaster said he was shattered because of it." She sat down, and took a deep breathe. "We didn't know what it would do."

"Kitty…" Frisk hugged herself. Her son was laughing at joke that Flowey had told him. Sometimes, their friendship concerned her, but right now she needed to worry about Kitty and Mackenzie. Mack was sitting on the counter, her white hair hanging in her face.

"So, my dream wasn't a dream?" The girl asked, looking at Kitty confusedly.

"It was a memory, and from what Jed told me this morning, he remembers it too." She ran her hands through her long red hair. For being fifteen, Kitty was in excellent shape. Her body had taken on a leaner look, much like Undyne's, though her love of all things anime reminded everyone that Alphys was her parent as well. Her shirt was wrinkled, but was a bright red that had many weapons behind it, saying "It's Also a Gun."

"That's all well and good, but right now we need to adjust, figure out what exactly this reset brought." Frisk decided. "For right now, Mack, go take a shower. And give me that hoodie, it needs washed."

Mackenzie jumped off the counter, and ran upstairs, holding tightly to her hoodie. Frisk waited until she heard the shower running, and snuck upstairs to fetch it. Kitty stayed in the kitchen, still reeling.

She had woken up this morning, not in Hollywood, but in her room, in her home. Her mothers had woken her up with Millennium Falcon shaped waffles, and coffee, as if they did this every morning. Kitty had screamed, and started crying on the spot when she saw them.

She remembered growing up with them, she remembered when they tried to go to Hollywood by car, and got stuck on the side of the road for three days, while Mettaton and Papyrus came to rescue them. Kitty remembered watching her mother's anime collection with her, favoring the show _Ouran High School Host Club._

Kitty's childhood wasn't full of glitz and glamour anymore. It was what she had always wanted.

"In this world, you were never kidnapped." Gaster said, appearing in the kitchen. "Your mother never lost hope, so Undyne never went looking for the people who took you. In this world, it was Mackenzie who was taken, and Sans went looking for her." He explained. Frisk had come back, wet from the bathroom.

"Don't." She snapped at Kitty. She had failed in retrieving that sweatshirt.

"So...My parents are still alive." Kitty laughed. She couldn't believe how well the reset had worked.

Frisk's phone rang, and she stepped out of the room. Gaster looked at his prodigy, and studied her. She was happier than he had ever seen her. He wanted to make his assistant, but Alphys would never agree to let her work for someone she couldn't see. He would have to wait until she offered herself the job.

"Well, Mettaton and Papyrus are going to be late. Papy has an awful headache." Frisk explained. Kitty nodded, and went to the living room.

Upstairs, Mackenzie was getting dressed. She had found some old basketball shorts that seem comfortable enough. She was still trying to understand that memory. The car was crunched, she remembered feeling the pain, screaming for help, but… here she was. Unscarred, unscathed, and alive.

Pulling her slanted striped tank top on, Mack decided that she liked the basketball shorts. She pulled them on, and they fit pretty well. The blue hoodie had been soaked during her fight with her mom over it, so she knew she would have to give in, and let it be washed.

"Hey Jude… Don't make it bad… Sing a sad song, and make it better." She hummed. Frisk knew she was singing about that damn jacket. She remembered when Sans gave it to her. He was cleaning out the attic for her, and he had accidently thrown it on to her. Mack had popped back up, the hoodie covering most of her. He had given it to her because it looked cute. She could remember that ridiculous that when he had seen her, swearing she could be related to Napstablook.

Frisk chuckled, and took her daughter's hoodie. "You'll get it back in a few hours." She promised.

"Lonely, I am so lonely…" She sang, sulking away. Mackenzie's refuge was the piano.

After Undyne had realized that this kid was musically gifted, she demanded that Frisk buy a piano so she could teach one of the kids. Mack sat down, and opened it up. She wasn't big enough to reach the pedals, (she had more of Sans' original height), but she could reach the keys.

Her favorite song to play was Fight Song by Rachel Platten. She had heard it one day, and fell in love with it. She tapped out the keys, and sang loudly. For an eight year old, she wasn't off pitch. She actually had quite the gift, seeing as she sang constantly.

Daniel was a stark contrast to Mackenzie. Where she was sarcastic to the point of being rude, he was loving and gentle. He loved cooking with Papyrus, and growing his own ingredients with his grandmother. Unlike his sister, though, he had no access to his magic.

Mack's magic was blooming in full force, while his was all that was keeping him alive. After being attacked two years ago, the parts of his bones that had not been healed, were held together with his magic. He didn't mind though. He was still happy, and wanted to forgive the people who had hurt him.

"Blueberry, I was thinking." Flowey said, breaking the silence. "Why don't we try to plant some golden flowers next year? I think Asgore will love it."

 _Why?_ He signed. Flowey had been reading up on American Sign Language, and he understood it pretty well, at least, since he didn't speak Wingdings.

"First of all, I'm a little partial to Golden Flowers." The skeleton laughed. "Secondly, they'd make a nice addition to the garden, I think." Flowey waited as he pondered. The boy thought long and hard about everything. Nothing could be left to chance. He had to be absolutely certain before he did anything.

 _Okay. I think Mom can help us get some seeds!_ Daniel motioned. He got up, and went inside. Flowey grinned. That kid was too trusting.

Later that day, Papyrus, Mettaton and their kids arrived. Jed immediately cured up on the couch, his overly large book in his hands. He loved to interact, but his books were more important.

No one knew much about his beginning. All they knew was that Mettaton and Papyrus had gone to a local orphanage to adopt a little girl. Jed had been playing with Alex, who was not his biological brother. Jed hadn't left his side, since Alex was the only one who could tell he needed a good place, so he refused to be adopted out without him.

Alex was an odd little boy. His father had been human, and his mother had been a monster that not many people knew about. He had orange-red horns, and crosses over his eyes. He was otherwise fairly human. The little boy was six, and he and Daniel were almost best friends. They spent so much time together, they may as well have been brothers.

Papyrus excused himself to lay down, as his head was still bothering him. Mettaton didn't know why, but he hugged Mackenzie longer than usual. The little girl was still grumpy without her jacket. Undyne and Alphys came in not long after. Undyne and Mack sat down at the piano, and began to practice.

The house was a blissful chaos, despite the hell that no one remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first of all. I'm sorry. I kind of fell away from this fic for a while, but I'm back! Hopefully. I'm in College, and I just got married. Three pets are a lot more to handle than I realized.**

Mack sat in front of the dryer, waiting. Three more minutes. She was humming a song, and Frisk tried not to laugh at her. Mack was ten, and still would not release that damn hoodie. She bit her lip as the dryer hit two minutes.

"It's the final countdown…" She muttered. Frisk laughed aloud, and began to gather the next load of laundry. Mack started sixth grade the next day, and despite the pleadings of Frisk, she was still going to wear her favorite outfit; basketball shorts, her stripped tank top, and that hoodie.

Frisk leaned down, to grab some of her own clothes, when they girls heard a yell. They popped up, and ran towards the garden. Daniel was standing there, grinning from ear to ear. The seven year old was holding his very first tomato.

Mack grumbled about her jacket not being as warm, and stalked back inside. Frisk sighed with relief.

"That looks wonderful, Daniel." Frisk said. The flower pot next to him was empty. "Where's Flowey?" She asked him.

Daniel looked down, and suddenly seemed very scared.

 _He…He left again._ He signed to Frisk. _I'll find him. It won't be hard._

Mack sat down at the piano. Kitty was snoring on their couch, again. She was determined to sleep for twenty-four hours before her senior year of high school. She had yet to succeed, mostly because Alphys refused to allow it.

Mackenzie grabbed the ponytail holder off the edge of the piano, and flipped her jacket like tuxedo coat tails. She placed her thin, pale fingers on the keys, and began to play. The song was sweet, and excited. IT sounded nothing like she had ever played from the radio.

"Did you write a song?" Undyne said, startling her and Kitty. Mack blushed a deep purple, which matched the new color of her eyes.

"Mom! I was like, three hours- Wait, why are your eyes purple?" Kitty looked at her cousin.

Mackenzie blinked. Her black eyes offset the rich, purple color that suddenly took over her eyes. It looked beautiful with her snow colored hair, and thick, almost orange, birthmarks on her face.

"They changed a few days ago." She admitted sheepishly. "I've been using my magic to try and change them back, but Momma says that's my magic taking its own form." Mack turned back to the piano. Kitty stared at her.

Undyne looked over her daughter. She had long red hair, and golden skin. She had finally grown out of her glasses, and had even gotten her magic to manifest in its own way. The amount of love she felt for that young woman was immeasurable.

Frisk finished up the laundry, and Undyne drug Kitty back to their house, hoping her daughter would actually sleep later. Daniel came inside from the garden, not mentioning to his mother that Flowey was still missing.

The rest of the day was uneventful, and the kids went to bed without a fight.

Mackenzie laid in her bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was scarred. She wasn't supposed to start sixth grade until she was 11 or 12, but her intelligence had gotten her to be able to skip fifth grade. She pulled her jacket closer to her. This had been her only safety blanket, even when her dad was still alive.

She curled up, and snuggled into the pillow that had been Sans' favorite sweater. She and Daniel both had one. Drifting off to sleep, Mackenzie was prepared for her first day of school.

The next morning, Daniel grumbled about how it wasn't fair that since Mack had to be up earlier, that he needed to be up with her. Darren wouldn't be there until it was time for them to go to school.

Mackenzie was nervous, but Kitty seemed calm. She had a portable coffee cup in her hand that said "World's Okayest Student." Kitty's hair was actually done up in French braid that hung over one shoulder. Mack's hair was just left down like always, with her usual outfit of basketball shorts and a tank top with her hoodie donning her smaller frame.

The bus rolled up, and Kitty stalked on. Mack followed her. Humans littered the seats, and a few older Monsters waved to Kitty. Mackenzie looked around. There were really any younger monsters. A lot of the humans kids moved away in visible disgust from Mack. She picked an empty seat near the front.

This was going to be a long day.

Mackenzie's first few classes went fine. She wasn't really welcomed into any of her seating areas, and when lunch came around, she found that there weren't any young monsters in her grade at all. She was the only one. There weren't any empty tables, so Mackenzie walked over to the least full one she could find.

The kids looked over at her, and all but two left. The boy and girl that stayed looked at her with deep interest. Mack busied herself with her lunch.

"What's with your face?" The girl asked. The boy smacked her.

"OH…." Mack looked up slowly. "Um… My dad was a monster. I take a lot after him." She looked back down. The pang in her chest was a feeling she had never known. She had always had a friend, now…

"That's weird. I'm Jessie." Mack looked up one more time. The girl had thick curly brown hair that was unruly around her freckled covered face. Her bright green eyes were beautiful against her skin.

The boy was much milder. His skin was a gentle brown, and his hair was coarse and black. His eyes matched, but he was smiling.

"I like it." The boy murmured. He had a thick accent. "I'm Heshi."

"I'm Mackenzie, but everyone calls me Mack."

Neither of them mentioned her eyes, or her hair. Mack smiled for the first time that day.

It was short lived. The very next class, which was with Heshi and Jessie, was Honors Math. Mack sat next to Jessie, and was promptly shoved. The larger girl stared down at Mack, smiling.

"That's my seat, freak." She said. Mack stood up. "What are you gonna do about it?"

Mack grinned. Her eyes light up, but before she could do anything the teacher walked in.

"NO magic." She said. Mack sat down behind the girl. "I want everyone to know this now. I hate Monsters. Unfortunately, I have to abide by the 'Monster Inclusion' Program. Therefore, the little freak in the back is stuck with us. Mackenzie Skell-Dreemur, do not raise your hand, turn in your homework on time, and we won't have a problem."

.


	3. Chapter 3

Mack looked at the teacher in horror. The girl that had shoved her laughed, and sat at her desk. Jessie muttered something foul, and helped Mack up. Heshi kept his head down.

"Now," The teacher began the lesson. The amount of tension in the room was almost unbearable. Jessie made small joke every now and again, trying to cheer her up, but nothing worked. Mack couldn't believe what was happening. the Elementary school had always been so nice to her. Why was the middle school different? THe bell finally rang, and the class left. Mack and Heshi left Jessie, and headed towards teh music room.

"That was horrible." Heshi said. "I'm sorry I didn't stand up for you."

"It's fine." Mack lied. "I'm tough. I can handle a little bullying." She nudged Heshi. He smirked. The band room was huge. It was lined with instruments on the wall, and a kind looking woman stood in the front.

"Welcome! Welcome!" She said, looking at Heshi and Mack. There was no difference in her eyes between them. "Have a seat, and once everyone is here, we will get started." The kids sat down next to each other, and waited patiently. The rest of the class filed in, including the girl from math. Mack groaned. At least in here, there wasn't a no magic rule. "Alright, now that everyone is here, I would all of you to go to the wall, adn choose an instrument."

The kids walked over, and began playing. Mack looked carefully over most of the instruments, and noticed that Heshi hadn't gotten up. He pulled out a violin case, and began tuning it. She smiled, and turned back to the wall. There wasn't a keyboard, and the teacher would be using the piano, so she grabbed an oddly shaped case. Upon opening it, she discovered a saxophone. She closed the case again, and too it to her seat.

The rest of that class, the teacher, Mrs. Silverbud, taught them how to put together their instruments and informed them that what they had chosen would be their instruments throughout the entirety of Middle school. Mack was excited. She was going to keep studying Piano, but she was going to get to learn something new! This was excatly what she had hoped for.

"Celebrate good times, COME ON!" She sang happily as she skipped to her last class of the day. It would be easy, since it was Physical Education with Undyne. She had grown up next door to the former guardswoman. This would be cake.

Mack was proven right as she easily handled everything that Undyne threw at the class. (okay, it was just dodgeballs, but still.) "Ah-ah-ah-ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive." Mack skated out of PE. Jessie and Heshi waved goodbye to her. She waved goodbye, adn climbed onto the bus. Kitty was sitting alone this time, so Mack scooted into the seat.

"Hey kid." Kitty said, a penicl in her mouth. She was already looking over her homework.

"Hey. How was school?" Mack asked.

"Fine. You?"

"It... sucked. I got pouched around a lot today, figuratively and literally." She sighed, adn laid against the seat. Kitty looked up.

"What?"

"My math teacher hates me, and most of the kids in my grade think I'm a freak because I'm half monster."

"Shit man. THat sucks. Do you have Gilder for math?"

"Yeah?" Mack looked confused. Kitty put away her homework.

"Gilder has a reputation for being cruel to monster, so you'll just have to power through. There's never any proof, so there's nothing we can." She explained. MAck visibly deflated. "Ah, buck up kid. You're smart as hell. You'll be fine." She patted her on the shoulder. The bus stopped in front of their houses. Kitty and MAck climbed off the bus, and headed to their respective homes.

"Hi sweetie!" Frisk said, hearing MAck come inside. She was sitting at the table, still dressed in her suit.

"Hi mom." Mackenzie set her book bag down, and went straight to the fridge. She pushed around some food, and pulled out bottle of chocolate milk.

"How was school?" Frisk looked at her daughter hopefully. MAck thought for a minute. _Mom is always so busy, I'll be fine._

"Fine. I met a few kids I like, and I have PE with Undyne." She said. FRisk nodded.

"Fun! WEll, I've got to head back to the office, apparently there's a defendant who needs a new attorney." She stood up. "Alphys will be over later, so just keep an eye on your brother." FRisk kissed her on the head, and left. Mack sighed, and laid her head on the table.

 _I'll be fine._

 _Right?_


End file.
